A Date?
by bleachy789
Summary: An IchiRuki story I did for a friend. Ichigo asks Rukia to go on a date with him. No plot. Under PG. Not the best thing I've ever written


"A date?" Rukia looked up at an embarrassed Ichigo.

"Tonight at seven. Are you interested?" he looked away with his usual scowl, knowing Rukia was laughing at him on the inside for getting so flustered.

"Sure." Rukia got off if Ichigo's bed and stood in front of him. In return, Ichigo looked surprised.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Unless you want to take back your offer."

"No no, it's just going to be dinner and a movie." Ichigo turn an even brighter shade if crimson. Just the thought of being with Rukia for a few hour alone made him happy and nervous at the same time.

"I'm going out for a little, but I'll meet you here right at seven." Rukia informed as she walked out of the room, grabbing her jacket along the way. Ichigo stood looking at the place she had just been.

"I just got a date with someone who's dead and old enough to be my great grandmother." He sighed. "I better find something nice to wear."

• • • • •

Ichigo stood in front of the family clinic and looked at his watch. He had been standing there for fifteen minutes just in case Rukia came back early. It was just about seven. Ichigo tugged on the collar of his black jacket. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Hey, I'm here." Ichigo jumped about ten feet in the air as Rukia suddenly appeared behind him. He spun around and just about fell over in shock. Rukia had on a pink pullover sweatshirt the hung at her shoulders. She had on leggings with pink and black stripes, with black converse on her feet.

"Rukia, you scared me. But you look great."

Rukia smiled. "Thanks. I went over to Orihime's, and I mentioned that I was going out with you later. She and Tatsuki took me shopping. I don't quite know if it's my style though." She looked down at the outfit then back at Ichigo. "So where are we eating?"

"It's an American burger place that's better than McDonald's." Ichigo took Rukia's hand and they walked down to a large plaza. They were seated and the two talked about various topics, some concerning soul society and their interests.

"I love the human world but I know I can't stay. I am a spirit after all." Rukia sighed. Ichigo looked at her sympathetically.

"Well you should enjoy it while it lasts." Ichigo smiled and changed the subject.

The two ate then walked across the street to buy tickets.

"Hmmm, Tatsuki said that The Notebook was good. She saw it with her sister." Rukia looked up at the display of titles.

"Alright then." Ichigo paid for the tickets then the couple walked inside. They bought snacks to eat and sat in the lobby, waiting for the movie to start.

"You know, Ichigo, you actually know how to show a girl a good tine." Rukia smirked. "I didn't think it was possible."

Ichigo scowled. "Well this is my first date ya know. Give me a little credit."

"Really?" Rukia was surprised. "I thought that you had gone on a date with Orihime or Tatsuki."

"Nah, they're just friends. Besides, they probably wouldn't go out even if I asked."

The doors to the movie theater opened and took their seats.

• • • • •

"That was so sad." Rukia said while they were walking home. Ichigo had his arm around her shoulder. "I mean, she didn't even remember that they were husband and wife. And all those memories, they were as good as dead." She sighed and rested her head in Ichigo's shoulder.

"I assumed you liked it?" Ichigo asked, cocking his eyebrow. He had enjoyed it as well.

"Of course!"

The two reached the house and Ichigo held the door for Rukia. A chorus of 'shhhhh' and 'quick hide!' sounded after they entered. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he and Rukia climbed the stairs.

"Dad, Yuzu, Karin, we can hear you guys."

Once in Ichigo's room, Rukia climbed into the closet and changed into her, well Yuzu's, pajamas.

"I had a great time, Ichigo. You're really not that bad i guess." Rukia gave him a small smile.

"No problem. I had fun too- wait, you thought I was bad?" He blinked at her and Rukia laughed back. She looked up at Ichigo and gave him a long kiss. Ichigo looked stunned, but kissed her back.

"Hey stop pushing!" Isshin and Yuzu fell through a now opened doorway and Karin was standing in the hallway shaking her head.

"I told you guys that wasn't smart" She walked off.

Ichigo slammed his foot on his father's head. "Why can't I have at least two seconds alone without you two snooping around?" His dad's eyes gleamed as he raised a 'good job' sign towards Ichigo.

"But you weren't alone were you?"


End file.
